Of Thoughts and Poorly Kept Secrets
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Rose Weasley has a problem, a very blonde problem. When she and her friend Scorpius Malfoy collide in the great corridors of Hogwarts they are left with an ability that could change their lives completely. They agree to ignore it for a time but what does Rose do when she finds herself beginning to fall for the boy who made her fall to begin with?
1. The Infirmary

Rose glared down at her parchment in frustration, a headache raging war with her brain as if, by some bloody band had set up to practice but hadn't played their instruments in eight years and so resulted only in mindless noise.

She sighed loudly and shook her head in frustration, groaning as she allowed her head to fall into her hand, elbows propped on the table. Three hours had resulted in just as many words on her essay that was meant to be seven pages long by the end of the week.

She raked her fingers through her long curly hair she'd inherited from her mother and winced softly as they came across a tangle. She glare at the paper a moment longer before giving a helpless huff of frustration and standing abruptly, allowing her chair to skip back a bit, magically silenced of all scraping.

Rose gathered her items, growling softly at the useless textbooks that held no relevant information everyone else wouldn't already have. She knew everything there was to know of the War of the Dragons that was in the textbooks.

What she needed was pureblood information, not Weasley world. As much as she loved them, her father's side of the family had often been on the outskirts of society and thus often only knew the very essentials of current history in the making.

The assignment had been to surprise the teacher, Professor Avel, a handsome dark-skinned man with an alluring accent, a perfect smile, and a friendly charm that made his students aim to please.

She stomped out of the library, grumbling to herself, giving in to the idea that perhaps she'd have to write to her mother to look into the archives at the ministry and not looking forward to the many jibes she'd likely get for her slight crush on the handsome teacher as a result.

Turning a corner she noticed only a moment too late that she should have taken more care as, in an instant there was a flurry of colorful curses, groans, and meetings with the hard stone floor as both she and Scorpius found themselves brutally reacquainted with each other and the ground.

"What the Hell Weasley?!" Scorpius gripped his head, wincing, a headache swiftly forming where he had apparently hit it on something. Not her head obviously since the top of hers only came to his chin but something all the same.

Rose groaned softly, eyes closed tightly and wishing upon all the stars that it had been anyone else as she only felt her headache build in his argumentative presence.

They were on friendly terms most of the times sure but regardless; Scorpius lived to complain about inconveniences such as these. She'd likely be expected to coddle him in return for his injury for days before he'd realized his bribing had lost its potency.

She moaned softly, her hand going down to her own throbbing knee where his heavy book bag had landed in their fall before finishing its decent to the floor below. She winced softly at the aggravated welt that was already making itself known and sighed as she realized she'd have to go to the infirmary if she wanted to be able to play in that nights Quidditch game.

Rose's eyes suddenly snapped open as a gentle but firm hand caught her beneath the arms and hoisted her to her feet, an arm appearing under hers as a body pressed against her side with the injured knee. She looked in surprise to see the steely eyed Scorpius frowning down at her knee as he supported her weight, "You need to get Patil to look at that, I can't have the only challenging player on the team go missing the night of our game now can I?"

Rose smiled slightly, wincing as he slowly began to urge them into walking, supporting her weight every time her right foot made a step as she found she really couldn't support much weight on it at all.

Scorpius was great at complaining yes but he was also good at Quidditch and showed it every game. Tonight was the Slytherin-Gryffindor game and the two of them always put their best into this one, wanting to beat the other in the battle they always waged. It didn't even matter to them whose team won but rather which of the two scored more goals between them.

Rose smiled slightly at her friend's feet as they limped to the infirmary, happy that she'd run into him and trying to ignore the slight blush that spread across her cheeks.

Scorpius looked over at her suddenly, looking as if she were insane and stopping their slow crawl to the infirmary completely, "Did you just say you're happy you ran into me?"

Rose frowned, looking at him as if he were just as insane as he clearly thought she was, "No? Why, are you glad I ran into you?"

He scoffed slightly and frowned, looking around him in confusion, "I could have sworn you said something."

"But I didn't!"

He turned his head slowly to face her, eyes wide and startled, "How did you…?"

Rose frowned deeply, "How did I what?" She asked, confused and a little unnerved by her friend's behavior.

Scorpius's eyes widened further and his mouth fell open. He closed it with a soft *Clack* before clearing his throat a few times, "Rose. I didn't say anything."

Rose laughed uneasily, shaking her head slowly, "No, because that's impossible." And insane.

Scorpius's eyes suddenly twinkled with good humored mischief as his thought was cemented, "Not so insane when you think of it. Strange magical occurrences happen often in the wizarding world due to some stray collision."

Rose shook her head slowly, still refusing to admit the obvious truth but beginning to realize there was no other choice but to accept it. It's impossible. She couldn't have Scorpius Bloody Malfoy of all people reading her thoughts.

"It could be worse," He said with a wicked grin, "It could be Scorpius Bloody Malfoy sharing your skin."

Rose gaped at him, both at the name she had only just given him and the reminder of one of the most bizarre medical mysteries that had resulted in a collision between two wizards some thirteen years ago that had left them in one body with conflicting needs and desires. It had taken the men eight years to decide what house they had wanted to move into and how to manage their separate families since, in truth it was indeed, two souls sharing one form.

"Bloody hell, you're serious, aren't you?" Rose's voice trembled ever so slightly and Scorpius's playful gleam vanished with the sound as he realized how seriously his friend was taking the matter.

"It's not so bad, is it? Sharing a mind with me? It's not even complete telepathy, only if you're being loud, really." Scorpius tried for a comforting few words but only served to make Rose cry out in frustration, "What do you mean by loud?"

Scorpius coughed softly and tapped his temple, a guilty smirk upon his lips, "Your little band raging war inside your head is currently playing a horrendous rendition of Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts."

Rose frowned, and went to shift her weight haughtily only to yelp in sudden pain and nearly collapse in surprise if not for Scorpius's reflexes.

She blushed softly as she realized how close they were and cleared her throat, sudden embarrassed, their predicament taking residence in the back of her mind for the time being, "Can we just…. Get to the infirmary? I need to get my knee looked at and get some headache medicine for the both of us."

She felt the faintest tingling in the back of her mind, "So you don't mind us hearing each others' thoughts then?"

She turned to glare at the silent Scorpius who had, she knew, not said anything, "Don't you go getting all happy about it, there's nothing I know how to do and my knee hurts. Besides, I don't want to be known as the weirdo who heard Malfoy's lewd thought."

Immediately, as if against his will, Rose caught a glimpse of his snogging a girl passionately, though who, Rose couldn't tell because of how quickly Scorpius blushingly reigned in his loud thoughts, "Yeah let's not go telling people about this. Keep it strictly under wraps until we can figure something out."

Rose nodded quietly and he gently reached around to support her again before continuing the slow path to the infirmary, wondering why they had such an important place at such an inopportune spot in the castle.

Finally, a half hour later, they arrived, panting and tired at the infirmary, laughing softly at the silly jokes Scorpius made up in and out of his head to keep Rose from getting nervous about their condition and Patil.

Rose had never liked the medical field and often felt nervous around areas of such professions such as the infirmary and Scorpius, knowing this all too well did his best to keep her cheerful.

Scorpius had just finished the tale of the Jade Penguin and the Limping Gator ("Are you saying you're a penguin Malfoy?")And their adventure across the desert when they reached the door, Rose gasping for breath as he aided her.

Scorpius smiled happily at his laughing friend before setting her down gently on one of the great many beds and walking towards Patil's office, " _Be right back."_

Rose smiled this time, recognizing his voice in her head rather than outside. She shook her head slightly, amused by his tale even still, snorting as she realized who the Opera Peacock had been as Padma Patil came rushing in from her office, looking every bit as busy and flashy as the Peacock had save for Patil lacked the habit of singing everything she said.

"Let me take a look at that leg of yours, 'right Rose?" Padma smiled gently at Rose who swallowed thickly around the sudden lump in her throat as she glanced between her parents' old friend and hers who offered encouraging thumbs up.

She screwed her eyes up as she lifted her bad leg up onto the bed, groaning at the pain that merely lifting it brought and refused to look at what she was sure was a nasty bruise or worse.

She whimpered as she felt probing fingers on her aggravated leg and then a series of tutting which was followed by a sigh, "Looks like something heavy landed on the side of your knee and snapped your kneecap. It's not the easiest fix but I can have it done by tonight's game if it's really as important as Mr. Malfoy tells me it is."

" _It is."_

Rose managed a smile at the gentle matron and nodded gratefully, "Yes, thank you. That sounds fantastic."

Patil nodded and immediately hurried to retrieve the proper potions from her storage before Scorpius remembered something equally important, "Oi! Could we also get a little something for these headaches we got? We bumped heads on our way down."

Padma could be heard laughing softly and they took that as an answer that she would take pity on them both.

Scorpius turned to Rose and smiled, _"Admit it, its fun being able to talk to me without speaking."_

Rose smiled softly, "It doesn't count as talking to you then, only thinking at you."

" _Shhh…. She might hear you and then dissect you."_ He wiggled his brows playfully and she couldn't help but smile at her friend, _"At least you don't have to worry about that. Half the school already knows the most intimate parts of your anatomy."_

He laughed out loud at that and grinned gleefully at her, "No need to be jealous Weasely, just tell me when you want your turn and Im yours." _However you want me._

Rose grinned, knowing he hadn't meant for her to hear the last bit and judging by the gradual look of horror on his face as he saw her spreading grin he knew she had, "However I want you Malfoy? How generous."

"That's not what I meant." _–Well it is-_ "I meant it that since you're my friend you get special privileges." The poor boy seemed rather embarrassed, his cheeks red and his eyes wide as he tried to cover his blunder.

Rose smiled, "As _-" Tempting_ , "-Interesting as that sounds, Im going to have to decline. Thank you though Malfoy."

Rose and Scorpius both blushed at each other, both agreeing silently to pretend the entire conversation hadn't happened by the time Patil showed up again, looking both proud and flustered to have finally found the potion she had been looking for in her cluttered storage closet.

Rose downed the first potion in one go, gagging at the taste and the lumpy texture and shook her head in disgust, earning a laugh from Scorpius until he learned that that was the one they both had to take as he was handed his own glass.

The second vial was both more pleasant and met with less laughter as Scorpius was still gagging on his by the time she'd finished.

Rose looked down at her knee, already less battered but still bruised nastily and then looked up at Scorpius, _"Hey. Thanks for being the one I ran into today. I'd hate to share thoughts with anyone else."_

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, distracted from his complaining by the voice in his head, _"Of course. Me too Rose. Embarrassing conversations – two already now – and all."_

Rose laughed. Who would have thought she'd live to see the day when she'd live to see the day she'd see what he thought of at the mention of lewd thoughts or have Malfoy become a blubbering mess when accidently inviting her to do something naughty with him.

Scorpius glared at her softly, a blush upon his cheeks, "Damn it Weasely! Stop thinking about me so loudly, it's embarrassing as hell."

" _And do me a favor,"_ He requested silently, eyes trained on hers, _"Don't ever tell anyone about those two things. Ever."_

Rose laughed and nodded obediently, sure that this year would turn out to be far more interesting than she'd originally thought.


	2. Lorcan

Rose frowned critically again down at her research paper and groaned loudly, dropping her head to the library table with a dull *Thunk* eliciting a snicker from a nearby fourth year.

" _Why do you insist on bringing me pain Rose?"_

Rose groaned again and brought her head up to glare at Scorpius two tables over who, besides wincing and rubbing his forehead slightly, gave no indication he'd just spoken to her or had even noticed her.

" _Because obviously I enjoy giving you headaches."_ And she kept forgetting that she could.

" _Stop forgetting already, it hurts like hell when you start screaming in frustration in my head."_

" _I do not scream in your head."_

" _Well then obviously you need to start paying more attention to your thoughts. Because you're screaming ninety percent of the time."_

" _Sure you're not just dreaming of someone screaming?"_

Immediately an image popped into her head, only for an instant and was gone before she could even register she'd seen it but she was left with no doubt that it'd been no good by the way Scorpius loudly cleared his throat and shifted uneasily, _"Ok, so some of it might have been my imagination but the rest is entirely you."_

Rose smirked slightly and playfully winked at her friend as he glanced over to glare at her and again, she found herself victim of the image of him passionately kissing a girl he hid too quickly before she could see who it was.

Scorpius blushed and flipped her the bird, glaring at her slightly before sighing and shaking his head, a smirk upon his lips, _"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a healthy seventeen year old male in his last year of Hogwarts and not allowed to think my usual irresponsible teen thoughts?"_

Rose shook her head smugly, looking far too pleased with herself, _"Nope."_ She said a little too cheerily in Scorpius's head, popping the P gleefully.

Scorpius shook his head in amusement and went back to his own assignment, a smile upon his lips as the red head grinned merrily.

"So care to tell me why you and Malfoy keep looking at each other like you've got some juicy inside secret y'all aren't telling the rest of us?"

Rose yelped loudly, turning to face Albus with wide, almost frightened eyes, "Albus, what the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death you twat!"

Albus grinned and ducked from his cousin's frustrated fists, as she punched him, aiming for places Scorpius silently let her know hurt the longest. He seemed a little too eager to offer said advice but she took it all the same.

Albus cackled good naturedly and finally caught both her fists, his seeker reflexes proving useful against her Chaser powered strength and he winced slightly as the places her small fists had landed began to make themselves known, "Ow, ok. I'm sorry. We're on the same team remember? Slytherin?"

Rose glared at him slightly and huffed, "Yes Al, I know. We are both in Slytherin. No, Scorpius and I don't have some inside secret-"" _-Yes we do."_ Came Scorpius's sing song voice in her head which she chose to ignore, "-And why are you here in the first place?"

Albus shrugged casually, "Noticed you've been spending a lot of time in here with a certain Malfoy. Also noticed you returning most nights either looking greatly frustrated or highly amused."

" _Do I amuse you Weasely?"_ Came Scorpius's infuriatingly cheerful voice inside her head.

" _No, not right now. Bugger off, I'm talking to Al."_

"Everything is fine Albus. We are friends you know. Have been since third year? Ring a bell? We argue all the time?" Rose quirked a brow at her cousin in amused criticism as if she found his completely justified interest funny.

" _Not sure if I'd count third year as the beginning of our friendship. You were too focused on hexing me. I'd place it closer to the beginning of last year. That's when we really started making progress."_

" _You make it sound as if it's my fault we never got along."_ Rose shot Scorpius a frown as he, in turn, flashed a Malfoy smirk.

" _Well mind you, starting fourth year I wasn't trying too hard to get you to hate me. I was a little distracted by-"_

"Hey." Everyone looked up, startled to meet the curious and somewhat accusing face of Lorcan Scamander, son of Luna Lovegood. He wore a puzzled frown, eyes clouded and strange even as he looked around at the surrounding tables with a frown, "Who keeps talking so loud?"

Rose frowned in concern at her kinda cousin, "But nobody said anything. Albus and I were talking a little bit but not loudly…" She bit her lip in concern, scared that their little bit of chatting had set off her strange Ravenclaw kinda cousin.

Lorcan frowned and shook his head, "So it was just my thoughts?"

There were a few stunned nods around the room and he visibly relaxed, "Oh. Well why do my thought sound like Malfoy and Rosie?" he asked, sounding quite curious but no longer bothered.

Rose gaped over at Scorpius who was also watching her with wide eyes, stunned, _"But, he couldn-"_

"There it is again!" Lorcan stood again, quite suddenly, sending his chair skidding. The two culprits gaped at him in shock as Lorcan's friend, Patrick stood quietly with a smile and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him from the table, "Come on Lor, you clearly haven't slept well. I keep telling you to go easy on the studying…"

Rose continued to watch as he kinda cousin was pulled from the library by his Hufflepuff friend and felt Scorpius's plan before he even acted on it, sending her a vague – suspiciously faceless – image of him snogging the life out of some girl with reddish hair.

Before she could puzzle over this image she heard a despairing cry from down the corridor, "Pat, I need to go to the infirmary. My mind… I can never erase that. Malfoy and my cousin…."

Scorpius's cheeks burned brightly, not having expected that Scamander would be so vocal in his despair and expecting his secret to be out but instead Rose merely shook her head in shock and gave a startled laugh.

She turned to him and raised a brow, a frown forcing the corners of her lips down, _"Do you fancy Lily? Is that who the girl is?"_

Scorpius coughed violently and stood quickly, red in the face and clearly embarrassed, muttering his apologies to his fellow classmates as he followed his housemate out of the library without a word to Rose.

Rose frowned after him and, as Albus watched silently, taking note of the slight hurt in her eyes as she watched him go, sighed quietly and went back to poring over her notes.

Albus, unable to help himself allowed a huge grin to spread across his face. Rose had a crush and was terrible at hiding it. Now if only he could get Scorpius to realize….


	3. The Dream

"Rose." Her name, barely a whisper in her head, "….Feels good….." Rose stirred slowly, waking to the strangest image in her mind, two blurry figures, barely distinguishable (She was guessing this was because it was a dream of Scorpius's) seemingly in the throes of passion but she was unsure, having heard her own name while waking.

She yelped as she realized what was going on and jumped out of bed bfore quicly jumping back in. panicing as she hurriedly drew the curtains around her bed, trying hard to wake Scorpius up while using only her thoughts, "Scorpius!"

The dream seemed to skip a beat before the two only seemed to get more involved, his dream taking on a more passionate texture, casuing Rose to blush red like fire, "Scorpius! Come on!"

She could feel him stir slightly, "Im working on it… Just a little longer…." His thoughts were hazy, waking him proving to be a rather difficult task when done through the mind but she tried again.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Wake your arse up! Youre projecting your dreams at me!" Rose fell face down onto her pillow in a desperate hope to suffocate herself due to her mortification.

The dream came to a skidding stop before everything seemed to suddenly be desperately thrown into disarray, his waking thoughts panicked and disorganized, "Rose? Rose is that you? Please tell me you didnt - that I didn't – my dream – "

His mind was a whirling ball of panic and desperation.

Rose shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her, "I saw a bit of it, it was too hazy for me to see who it was though and thanj Merlin for that. That would have been awkward, seeing her in the hall and knowing Scorpius Malfoy, the boy I share thought with was having a wet dream about her."

Unbidden, the dream reappeared in his head, the girl still obscured from her sight though there was no mistaking the fact that this girl was all limbs since her legs seemed to be wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck and –

"Stop focusing on the dream! Im trying to get rid of it and its really hard if you keep thinking about it Rose!" Scorpius's tense voice popped back up in her head, making her blush, "Sorry. I know. My bad."

Scorpius banished the thought from the forfront of his mind though she could feel that he was still thoughouly distracted by something else, "Is this… Is this what you meant the other day in the library about how hard it is to keep your hormonal teenage thoughts in check?"

Rose blushed, wishing desperately she hadn't voiced the thought as she immediately felt a wave of his embarrassment, "Look, Rose, I really didn't mean to wake you up like that…. If ever I have another dream like that uh…. Yell something unattractive at me."

She blushed again, embarrassed at the thought of there being more dreams, "You have dreams like that often?"

She could hear his ruefull laugh, "More often than usual now but no big deal, I only have a girl in my head every day meaning I have to reign in my less than gentlemanly thoughts which apparently makes for interesting dreams."

Rose felt a small sliver of guilt worm its way into her heart, "You can always tell me to bugger off, you know."

"No!"

She gasped aloud at the sudden outcry and quickly silenced herself as he tried again, calmer this time, "No, I wont tell you to bugger off. Just uh…. Ill just work on not thinking loud and you can work on not listening so closely is all…"

She nodded and stood, getting dressed and he spoke, figuring that since she was up she might as well get dress and ready for the day. However, she may have let her mind wander for a moment as she was picking out her clothes, and he may or may not have have caught a glance into her internal debate over which bra to wear that day which did nothing to help him silence his loud thoughts.

She hurried down to the Great Hall, being awake nice and early and getting a head start on breakfast since she was there. Scorpius took far longer to descend into the Great Hall as if entirely hesitant to be there for fear of seeing her.

Upon seeing her, his face grew a most uncharacteristic shade of pink as he sent out an automatic apology, not even consciously meaning to as it simply slipped out of his mind and into hers. He offered a small smile and made his way slowly to the Gryffindor tabvle where he sat with a few of his friends.

Albus followed not long behind him. Seeming tired, smug and annoyingly pleased with himself as he looked at Rose but didn't say anything as he sat down next to her.

However, despite her interesting morning so far, the most intriguing and entirely mortifying moment yet was when Lorcan walked in with great, dark shadows under his eyes, looking entirely deprived and sick to his stomach, muttering in hushed, panicked tones to poor Patrick about the awful, terrible, horrifying dream that had continued even after he had woken up about Scorpius and his cousin.


End file.
